Queen are far better than jacks!
by MonsterHighAdams
Summary: Daring and Lizzie get into a serious card game battle when Daring suggests to play Black Jack...but Lizzie doesn't like something about the rules... DaringxLizzie Some hinted SparrowxDuchess


**Story written by- MonsterHighAdams **

**Just a small DaringxLizzie one shot...because I've now got back into the SHIP...soz Dapple Shipers **

**Summary: Daring and Lizzie get into a serious card game battle when Daring suggests to play Black Jack...but Lizzie doesn't like something about the rules... **

**Okay the rules to Black Jack might not be exact that's just how I learned how to play. **

* * *

It was a long afternoon, it was the summer holidays and it was raining. Kitty, Lizzie and Duchess had spent the afternoon inside playing go fish while Sparrow and Daring just made fun of them. After Kitty disappeared and Duchess left with Sparrow, Daring decided to play cards with his girlfriend since it was to gloomy to go out.

Lizzie pulled out her hex books and started to read as Daring gave her _the look._

"Really Liz..studying, c'mon just one game of black jack...please!" He begged making her look up from her book and raise an eye brow.

"What is this game you call black jack?"

Daring smirked as Lizzie returned to her book. Daring was shocked that Lizzie, who one day would have playing cards for an army, didn't know what black jack was. He grabbed her book arravaiting his girlfriend. He always knew she was short tempered but he still liked to make her mad.

She growled angrily and stood up folding her arms, "Daring Charming give me that book or off with you're HEAD!" She shouted.

"One game,"

Lizzie rolled her perfect green eyes, sat down and shuffled the deck of cards. Winning the fight Daring gave his normal victory chuckle as Lizzie wasn't the least bit amused by him. She dealt seven cards out and picked up her seven as Daring smiled at the cards. Lizzie put down her seven and placed a large deck of the remaining cards in the middle of the table.

"Now what?" Lizzie asked picking up her deck again and made sure Daring wasn't cheating.

Daring flipped over the first card on the top of the deck and placed it next to it. Soon after he explained the rules to her and she barely understood but she didn't want any help from Daring. They both looked at the cards, it was the tenth of spades. Since Lizzie dealt the cards it was his turn first.

_"Ten go-again and the nine of clubs," _Daring gloated, he was now down to five cards.

Lizzie scaned the nine of clubs and soon after placed down an ace. She smiled wickedly as she looked through her hand of cards.

"I get to choose the suit now!"

Daring rolled his eyes as she placed down the queen of spades. He smirked and then placed down the one thing that could ruin all friendships, the jack of clubs...

"A BLACK JACK?!"

Lizzie huffed and puffed as she picked up the deck of remaining cards and threw them at Daring.

"No one makes Lizzie Hearts pick up seven cards!" She screamed. "NEVER!"

Daring smirked picking the cards back up off of the floor. Lizzie placed her hand on her hip and fixed her hair with the other one. Her childish behavior was amusing because she always said he acted like a little kid sometimes.

_Later... _

After starting a new game of Black Jack it was now Lizzie's turn after Daring had just put down a six of hearts. She smiled wickedly about to take her turn..Daring was certain Lizzie was going to get her revenge by putting down the other black jack in the deck.

"Ha! Beat that!" She yelled with pride and victory in her tone.

Daring opened his closed eyes and looked down at the card. He should'v known she was going to put this down. It was so obivous, this was more than expected.

"Um...The queen of hearts..." Daring mumbled half smirking.

Lizzie tilted her head letting her perfectly curled red and black hair fall to the side. Daring soon after burst out laughing as his girlfriends started to widen her eyes at his mocking manner.

"You know you have a black jack in your hand, the queen of hearts can't do anything!" He looked at her hand of cards as she pulled them out of his sight. "No offence to you or your mom..."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "The queen of hearts should have some sort of special ability, right?" She yelled, "I mean a queen is certainly more powerful than a stupid jack!"

Daring rolled his eyes and smiled showing his bright teeth. His warming smile always made her smiled but this time she was to mad to realize his charming smile.

"Daring, I think we should change the rules! How about when you put down the queen of hearts she cancels out any power card the other person may put down like...a ten, jack or eight?!"

With a raised eye brow he smiled, "Okay..."

"OR! Maybe she could let you get rid of any remaining cards so your left on last card!"

He smiled placing a single kiss on her cheek, "Whatever you say, Queen of Hearts..."

* * *

**A/N- I've finish! Just some DaringxLizzie fluff! **

**Please make sure to Read&Review!**


End file.
